


Shatter Me and Piece Me Back Together

by Emyly001



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, Body Paint, Casual Sex, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Male Lactation, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Mpreg, Out of Character, Post Mpreg, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: Johnny Cage had it all. He was a famous movie star, he had ladies begging to be with him, he was sexy and saved Earthrealm.But after Shinnok, an irrational fear- in his mind that is- starts to crawls its way back into his mind, making everything harder.It gets even more harder, when the man Johnny secretly loathed comes back, not as a revenant but as a normal human being at starts to take interest in him.





	1. Chapter 1

_My name is Johnny Cage._

_And I had it all._

_I was, well, still am, a movie star, live in Hollywood, have riches, I'm the sexiest man in there and have a beautiful family. Well, my daughter and ex-wife._

_Cassie grew up to be an amazing woman that joined Special Forces along with Jacqui, Jax's daughter, Takeda and Kenshi and Kung Jin from Shaolin._

_Heh. After Cassie defeated Shinnok, just like her dad, there was peace everyone needed. Not wanted, but needed._

_The Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu made peace after holding grudges against one another for too long and Outworld became our 'ally'._

_I'm using the term very loosely here._

_But still...._

_As much as we needed the peace, I still can't get it. Fear is still crawling all over me, sometimes I feel my hands wrapping around me, trying to protect myself from an unknown fear. Cold hands were wrapping around my neck, suffocating me._

* * *

 

"Dad?" 

Johnny jerked from his thoughts at his daughter's voice and looked up at her. She was looking at him with a worried expression on her face. Standing beside her was Sonya with slightly annoyed but worried expression.

"Yeah, what is it?" Johnny asked with a grin, to mask the feeling of grim because of the cold hands crawling up his back.

"Master Hasashi is here. He wants to speak with you personally." Sonya said with her hands on her hips. 

 _"Oh, fuck no."_ Johnny thought but his it with his grin and stood up. "Yeah? What did he say he wanted except for talking with me?" He stretched and started walking with the two women of his life.

"He wasn't very specific, he just wanted to talk to you in person." Sonya answered and led him outside where Hanzo was waiting. 

When he saw them he bowed to them respectfully, Sonya saluting. "What's up, Hanzo? I'm here at your service." Johnny joked and Sonya shot him a light glare.

"May I request some time alone with Mister Cage, General?" Hanzo spoke with respect, keeping eye contact with Sonya. "Of course." Sonya and Cassie walked away, Cassie throwing one last glance over her shoulder before disappearing.

Johnny's happy demeanor dropped instantly, frown replacing it. "What do you want, Scorpion?" Johnny spat, a slight glee in his eyes as he saw Hanzo cringe slightly. "I wanted to see you." Hanzo's voice was weak and soft, compared to other times or when he was a revenant.

Johnny snorted and crossed his arms. "Cut that bullshit Scorpion. Tell me why are you really here." Hanzo took a few steps forward and Johnny took a few back. "Don't get closer to me."

"I missed you." Johnny's blood ran cold at those words. "No, you did not." Johnny hissed. "If you did, you would-" Johnny cut himself off just in time.

_"You would be here when everything went to hell."_

_"You would be here when Cassie was born."_

_"You would be here when she took her first step."_

_"When she said her first word."_

_"You would be there for your family."_

Johnny took a deep breath to prevent a breakdown and not to yell at Scorpion. "Is there anything concerning the Shirai Ryu? Lin Kuei? Did Grandmaster severed the ties with you? Is there a world ending crisis?" When Hanzo shook his head 'no', Johnny nodded.

"No? Good. Now, fuck off!" Johnny turned around and started to walk away but stopped halfway, to take a calming breath.

He doesn't look over his shoulder to make sure that Scorpion left.

He doesn't stop.

_He's trying to run away from the past._

_It will come back and bite him in the ass but he'll enjoy the peace while he can._

Hanzo was left standing there, with arm outstretched, trying to reach something far out of his reach, too far gone. His arm falls limp at his side and he stares in the direction Johnny went and he teleports back into the Shirai Ryu camp, retreating into the training room, letting out his rage at his own foolishness.

Johnny plastered his best PR smile on his face as he returned into the SF headquarters and was immediately approached by Sonya. "What did Master Hasashi want?" "Update us on how things are. That's all." Sonya rised an eyebrow at that. "Why didn't he tell that to all of us? Or just called us?"

Johnny shrugged. "You know how he is. He would rather deliver the info in person." Sonya frowned. "My office, now."

She didn't give time to argue, walking past him and towards her office. Johnny saw Cassie's worried face and she opened her mouth to speak but Johnny waved her off with a smile, signaling her that everything would be fine.

He followed Sonya and she closed and locked the door. She leaned against them and crossed her arms. "Johnny...." 

_"There she goes."_

"I can see your fake PR smile a mile away. What happened during the time when you were talking with Master Hasashi?" 

Johnny scratched the back of his head. "Nothing special. What I just told you. I'm just tired, that's all."

_"Why do you must always lie, Johnny?"_

Sonya sighed and hugged him gently and he hugged her back. They weren't married anymore but they were alowed to be soft with one another. She pulled back and looked into jis eyes. "If you need to take a few days off just tell me and I'll take care of it."

Johnny scoffed. "That would be a nightmare Sons. Being locked inside SF and doing paperwork is a punishment enough."

Both of them laughed and Sonya patted him on the shoulder before getting serious again. "I'm being serious. If you need a some time off, just tell me." Johnny nodded and walked out of Sonya's office.

Cassie approached him. "Everything alright, dad?" Johnny nodded and smiled at his daughter. He approached Jacqui at the computer. "What is the situation at the Lin Kuei?" "Everything seems normal, Mister Cage. Also, Jin should return in two days and Takes is being held at the Shirai Ryu, they need him there but he doesn't want to be there."

Jacqui showed Johnny the funny messages that Takeda had sent her and Johnny had to chuckle. "Tell him that he can get trough it and text Jin to take it easy. Order from Johnny Cage." Jacqui laughed. "Will do, Mister Cage."

Johnny squatted next to Jacqui, his expression softening. "How's dad?" Jacqui blinked a few times. "Dad is..... Dad is fine. He's scared and overprotective but that is understandable. But he's been doing better none the less." Jacqui and Johnny smiled at one another and he got up.

"Alright. Better get back to work. See ya later."  

"See you later, Mister Cage."

Johnny went into his own office and sighed at the pile of papers sitting at his desk. "Lets get this over with."

He started doing paperwork for solid ten minutes before he got bored and leaned back in his chair. A buzzing in his pocket caught his attention, pulling out his phone, he read the message from Takeda.

Takeda:  _Master Hasashi is grumpy, Mister Cage. What happened back at SF?_

Johnny:  _Isn't he always grumpy? BC he always has the same face._

Takeda:  _He's not that grumpy, Mister Cage. After he took his frustration out on a punching bag, he made us run laps around the camp! (┳Д┳)_

Johnny:  _Come on, running laps isn't that bad. Helps you strenghten._

Takeda:  _Yeah, if we didn't stop 5 min ago._

Johnny looked at the clock, frowning at the time. 9:55PM.  _"What the fuck, Scorpion?"_

Johnny:  _Should I check in, tomorrow?_

Takeda:  _No, no, it's fine. Btw, you should rest._

Johnny rolled his eyes with a smile. 

Johnny:  _You too, Takeda. Goodnight._

Takeda:  _Goodnight, Mister Cage. (＾▽＾)_

Johnny sighed and put away his phone, getting the rest of the paperwork done. "Don't do anything stupid."


	2. Chapter 2

If Johnny was being honest, lately he felt safe only in the Thunder God's presence.

When Johnny was carrying Cassie under his heart, both Sonya and Raiden helped him through. Sonya helped him straight from the beginning and didn't push the topic on who the father is. It was even her idea that she is 'the mother'.

Raiden didn't have to help him, yet he did. Raiden was there after Cassie was born, Raiden was 'the cool uncle' as Cassie was calling him when she was growing up.

He helped him babysit when Sonya went back to work and Johnny needed to run some errands or just to let Johnny rest.

Over the time Johnny developed feelings for the Thunder God and he in return.

And that's what he's doing right now.

Visiting the Thunder God.

He walked into the Sky Temple and was greeted by Fujin. "Good evening, Mister Cage. What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to see Raiden." Johnny looked around the temple. "Where is he?"

"Lord Raiden is on his room. Shall I inform him of your presence?" 

"No, thank you. I'll inform him myself." Johnny walked through the halls towards Raiden's room. He walked on autopilot, the path practically burned into his mind on how many times he walked trough it.

He came across large ornamented double door and knocked on them. "Raiden?" There was no answer so Johnny tried again. "Raiden?"

He cracked the door open and peeked inside. Neat and tidy as always but it was lacking a person. He stepped in and closed the door behind himself, looking around the room.

Suddenly, he was pressed against a hard chest and a kiss was pressed into his hair. "Good evening, Johnny. What brings you here?" Johnny relaxed in Raiden's arms and turned around to face him. "Isn't it obvious?" Johnny leaned in to kiss Raiden on the lips, he kissing back.

Johnny was pushed onto the bed and he wrapped his arms around his neck, depending the kiss. "Mm!" Johnny arched his back slightly as Raiden pressed crotch into Johnny's, making a circling motion with them. 

Raiden started to slide his hands under Johnny's shirt and a cold claws crawled up Johnny's spine, pushing Raiden away, gasping for breath.

"Johnny?" Raiden was standing at the edge of the bed, looking confused. "Johnny, are you alright?" Raiden reached one hand towards Johnny, but didn't touch yet.

Johnny was hugging himself, shaking slightly. "I'm... I'm fine...just... just give me a moment." Johnny released a shaky breath and Raiden placed his hand on his shoulder.

"It is alright. Breathe. I am not forcing you into anything." Raiden spoke softly, running gentle circles on Johnny's back. "I need a shower."  

Raiden pointed towards a door at the far back of the room and Johnny bolted in, locked if behind himself and leaned against the door, burying his face in his hands.

"God...." He croaked as he gave himself a few more seconds to calm down before straightening up and taking off his clothes. He caught his reflection in the mirror and leaned against the sink, studying it. But what always-  _was it always?-_ caught his attention were the scars under his pecs.

He started to rub at the scars with his thumbs, maybe wishing they would just go away but no. They were still there.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling trough his mouth, he turned on the water in the tub and when if was almost full, he turned it off and got in, sinking into the warm water. A shiver ran down his spine at the feeling.

He took a deep breath and sank under the water.

_He dreamt of a warm place and a very comfortable bed._

_Warm hands were roaming all over his body, caressing him and undressing him._

_The person above him breathed out, "Beautiful.", aimed at him before claiming his lips in a loving kiss, holding him close._

_Johnny would slowly undress him too, feel every inch of the person's muscular and hardened body, yet it felt like the muscles relaxed and gave away under his touch._

_After that they would make love._

Johnny emerged from the water, coughing and wiping the water away from his eyes. He took deep breaths and coughed again, sitting up properly.

There was a knock on the door and Raiden spoke up. "Johnny? Is everything alright?" 

_No, nothing is fine._

"Yes, everything's fine, just a... just a little cough." Johnny amswered and climbed out of the tub. Johnny started to dry himself with a towel that Raiden must have magically prepared for him. "I prepared some new, clean clothes for you." Raiden spoke again.

"Thanks...." Johnny paused, cold claws crawling up his spine, hot blazing hands wrapping around his throat. "Can you give them to me so I could change here?" "Of course."

Johnny unlocked the door and stuck his hand trough the crack, Raiden handing him the clothing and Johnny closed the door again.

"Shit." Cursing under his breath, he started to put on the soft, white robes, snuggling into them momenteraly before collecting his clothes and exiting the bathroom. Raiden was seated on the bed, white hair loose, dressed in a blue pajamas- if Johnny could call it that- reading a book.

Once he exited the bathroom, Raiden looked up at him, put away the book and got up to gently hug him. "I am sorry." He whispered, placing a soft kiss into Johnny's hair. "Don't apologize." Johnny whispered and basked in the Thunder God's presence.

They laid in bed, talking softly about their day, cuddling. Soon, Johnny's eyelids started to grow heavy and he snuggled more into Raiden's chest and closed his eyes, letting sleep overtake him.

Raiden ran his fingers trough Johnny's hair, soothing him. He held him close as he too, fell asleep.

* * *

 _Johnny dreamt about the color_   _yellow, white, milky eyes and disorted voice,_ that was soothing in its own way.  _Rough, caloused hands from fighting, trying to be gentle with him as they held his hand, watching sunset._

_Then he dreamt of the same color, stained with still warm blood that belonged to him, soaked in his shirt, dripping on his hands._

_Johnny looked up, seeing nothing but hatred in those once loving eyes, rising his arm with a sword to bring it down once more, one last time._

_But something stopped him._

_That person that wounded him was gone and darkness pulled him into an embrance._

Johnny woke up with a gasp, sitting up. He looked around the room and noticed that he was alone. "Raiden?" Johnny called, thinking that Raiden was in the shower but didn't get any answer.

He climbed out of the bed and dressed into a new clothes that maybe Raiden prepared for him and exited the room. He walked trough the corridors back into a room where he knew the Gods or rather Demi-Gods had breakfast.

When he arrived there, he only noticed Fujin. "Ah, good morning, Mr. Cage. Did you rest well?" Fujin smiled at him and offered him a.cup of tea. Always so nice to others.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Johnny sat at the low table and took the offered cup of tea and sipped it. "Where's Raiden?" Johnny asked the question that was nagging at him since he woke up. "Lord Raiden had to leave early to take care of some business." Fujin answered. "Some?" Johnny was skeptical. "He didn't specify."

Johnny nodded and took another sip. "You can wait for Lord Raiden here. He should be back in a while."

"No, I...." Johnny placed his cup down. "I need to go. I have a lot of work." 

_Which was a lie. Sonya made sure that he didn't have any paperwork._

"Oh." Fujin placed his own cup down and stood up. "Let me walk you to the exit of that is alright." Johnny nodded and they walked in silence until they arrived outside of the Sky Temple. "I wish you safe journey." Fujin smiled at him and Johnny nodded, activating his amulet for teleportation.

* * *

"Shit."

Johnny cursed as his stomach twisted in a knot, making him sick. He turned on the water in the sink and he splashed the cold water on his face. He released a shaky breath and gripped his shirt.

"Woof." A low bark caught his attention and he looked down and saw Benjamin, his Caucasian ovcharka dog, looking at him with worry.

"Hey, buddy." Johnny crouched down to scratch Benjamin behind his ear. "You alright?" Benjamin whined and bumped his  nose against Johnny's cheek. Johnny laughed and he hugged his dog and ruffled his fur.

"Let's watch a movie, hmm?" "Woof!" Benjamin took his fovourite spot on the couch and Johnny turned on the TV, switching trough the channels and settled on a comedy movie.

Benjamin rested his head on Johnny's lap and he rested his hand on Benjamin's back, relaxing. Johnny liked moments like these, to not think about anything just he and his dog.

_Then why he can't shake the feeling like someone is watching him?_

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad, you need to take some days off. You look awful." Cassie stated matter of factly as she placed a third cup of coffee in front of Johnny.

"I'm fine, Cass. I'm fine." Johnny sighed as he took a sip of the bitter liquid.  Cassie frowned at her dad as she studied him. "You don't look like it. In fact, you look like you went fifty rounds against all of The Elder Gods." 

Johnny chuckled at that but another look at his daughter made him realize she was serious. He glanced around the room and caught Sonya's look.

She slowly approached them and looked down at him. "You look awful." "Jeez, thanks to the compliments, ladies." Johnny looked at them both and grinned, taking a sip of his coffee. Sonya frowned at him, seeing trough his facade.

"Johnny, that's it. You're getting a week off." Sonya put her hands on her hips, trying to look intimidating. Johnny frowned at her. "You know I get bored if I have nothing else to do, right? Hell, I'm living alone in an apartment with a dog. And the producers don't want to film another movie with me until they sort things out."

Sonya sighed and looked at Cassie for a little help. "Dad. You need to rest. If you don't get at least the week off, you're gonna end up in hospital. And that is way more boring." Cassie shrugged. "Take a week off or spend a whole month in a hospital. Take your pick."

Johnny sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Alright. Fine. I'll take a week off-" "As if now." Sonya leaned down and  to get to Johnny's eye level and he frowned at her.

"Can I-" 

"No. Home now."

Johnny frowned even more before getting up and walking out of the base. Cassie sighed, looked at her mom and shook her head.

* * *

After Johnny got home, he took Benjamin for a walk into the local park. He sat on a bench with Benjamin at his feet nd looked around the place, noting there wasn't much people.

He liked it this way.

_You like being alone because if you died, no one would care._

Johnny flinched at that, tightening his grip on the leash.  _"Don't think like that, Johnny."_ He shuddered and ruffled Benjamin's furr. "You would care right?" "Woof." Benjaming barked softly his bark still deep. 

"Good boy." He smiled at his dog and sighed, leaning back. "I should clean my apartment a little after we came back. Cook some food, check my email..." He blinked and tapped his chin with his index finger. "What to do next?" 

He looked down at Benjamin who looked at him too and tilted his head in question. "You have no idea either, do you?" "Woof!" Benjamin stood up and tugged at the leash. Johnny chuckled. "You always know what to do."

He got up, made one more round around the park and headed home.

Once in his apartment, he took off his jacket and shoes, flopping onto the couch. Benjamin yawned and curled into his bed. "Sure buddy, sure." He chuckled, hauled himself off the couch and decided to clean his apartment up a little.

* * *

 

Johnny was flipping  trough the TV channels when he heard a knock on the door. He turned it off and walked to the door, to look trough the peephole. A man with shoulder long white hair and no pupils.

Opening the door without thinking, he gazed up at the Thunder God in civilian clothes. "Raiden? What are you doing here?" Raiden smiled at him softly. "I wanted to visit you. General Blade told me that they gave you a week off. Making sure you are alright."

Johnny stepped aside to let Raiden in and walked with him into the living room. "Do you want anything?" Raiden shook his head. "No."

"Alright." He sat down next to Raiden and both of them watched the TV or made a small talk. 

Eventually, they wound up in the bed, half naked and cuddling. Raiden was running his hand trough Johnny's hair, who was listening to Raiden's heartbeat.

"I am sorry, Johnny. For what happened at the Sky Temple." Johnny rised his head to look at Raiden who was looking at him. "I apoligize for making you uncomfortable." Johnny patted him on the chest and laid his head back down. "It's fine. You didn't do anything wrong." 

Johnny knew this wasn't going to reassure Raiden but it at least made him relax under him. He nuzzles his chest and tried to clear up his mind, another long buried memories going back to him.

_He has Raiden right here. He's with him and caring for him._

_Then why is he thinking about someone else?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This applies to all my works, during summer holidays, I have a bit of a writer's block for some reason, so yeah. Slow updates.


End file.
